Cocaine We're All Going to Hell
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: AU A one-shot based upon the song "Cocaine We're All Going to Hell " by Strata. AxelxRoxas, AxelxDemyx shounen-ai, drug abuse, character death


Title: Cocaine

Title: Cocaine  
Author: Shadow  
Chapter: We're All Going to Hell  
Rating: T  
Warnings: mentions of underage homosexual sex, drug abuse, underage drinking, death and underage clubbing  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Recommended Listening: Cocaine (We're All Going to Hell) by Strata

--

Saturday night meant so many things, but most of all it meant parties. Roxas slipped on some dark jeans and a black t-shirt on over a fishnet shirt. He outlined his eyes in red and black, grabbed his fake id and snuck downstairs. He crept past where his mom was sitting on the couch bawling her eyes out over some old movie.

The guard at the door of the club looked skeptically at Roxas's ID card and then at the boy himself. There was no way that he was twenty-three. He didn't look a day over seventeen.

"Go on then," said the guard, handing Roxas his ID and unclipping the rope to let him in. Roxas slipped in meshing with the crowd immediately. He wound his way towards the bar, ordering a shot of Tequila Rose. A lanky redhead slipped onto the barstool next to him and nodded to the bartender.

"Hey, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas looked up to shoot a snide remark to the man about lame pick-up lines and froze. Axel had the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen. The bartender plopped two shot glasses on the bar in front of the two guys. He poured Roxas's tequila, the scent of strawberry from it wafting up to meet Roxas. Axel's drink was quite possibly a type of rum.

"Roxas," Roxas replied, picking up his shot. Axel picked up his as well.

"Cheers." He said clinking their glasses together and tossing the shot back. Roxas followed a little more slowly. "Want to dance?"

Roxas shook his head, glancing towards one of the tables along the side of the dance floor. Axel followed his gaze. He smirked and caught Roxas's eye.

"So you're one of those. I'll see you around." Axel disappeared into the crowd. Roxas wandered ordered a mojito and wandered over towards the table he had scoped out before. He sipped absently at his drink. The man sitting in the shadows of the table looked up.

"What do you want, kid? Cocaine?" The man leaned forward conspiratorially, revealing a head of silver hair and a young face. Roxas slipped into a chair, shrugging.

"I don't like cocaine, Xemnas, just the way it smells." The dealer laughed and held out his hand. Roxas tossed a wad of bills on the table. Xemnas counted the cash and slid a dime bag of the white stuff and razor across the table.

"Knock yourself out, kid." With that final remark Xemnas slid off to another table to business.

Axel found Roxas half an hour later looking decidedly less gloomy. He sat down across from the seventeen-year old.

"So how about a dance now, blondie?" Roxas smirked and let Axel drag him out to the dance floor and out the door. Roxas looked up at Axel questioningly. "I didn't say what kind of dance, did I?"

"Maybe you can drive me home if you want." He and Axel stumbled towards a car, hands groping and lips brushing.

Roxas fell back on a cheap motel bed, Axel falling on top of him. Then the real dance began, and dance they did. They danced until dawn, until they fell away, exhausted. Axel woke up a couple hours later, sitting up and glancing at the mostly lightened sky.

"Hey, baby, I think you should leave." When he got no response from the spitfire blond he turned around to wake him up. "Hey, Roxas, get up!"

When Axel went to shake him he noticed that Roxas had his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. There was vomit on the corners of his mouth and his skin was of a grayish pallor.

"Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen. Fuck! What do I do?" Axel put his head in his hands and continued swearing. "Shit! If the ambulance comes, so will the police. Damn it, there's only one thing to do."

Axel threw on his clothes and wrapped his little blond lay in the filthy hotel sheets and shoved him in the trunk of the car. Axel sped towards an old park on the edge of town like a bat out of hell, praying that no one would be there yet. He got out the shovel and laid Roxas to rest beneath the willow tree.

Two nights later Axel was back at the club chatting up this cute blond who played guitar for the band that was performing that night.

"So Demyx, want to dance?" Axel started when a rough, calloused hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Axel Sinclair, you are under arrest on suspicion of connection to the disappearance of Roxas Strife. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the criminal court of law."

--

Review please!

Stats:

Pages: 3

Word Count: 795

Start Time: 9:45pm

End Time: 10:20pm


End file.
